30 Minutes to Die
by Ry22
Summary: Four years ago, Danny ran away. Now, Maddie has a new weapon, and what better ghost to try it out on than her old nemesis. One-shot. PP never happened.


30 Minutes to Die

**A/N: I was listening to "Bohemian Rhapsody" followed by "If Today Was Your Last Day" and voilà, I have an awesome new one-shot!**

_(3__rd__ Person Limited POV- Jazz Fenton, Inside Fenton Works)_

"Mom, Dad, can you help me with some homework? I need some data to support my thesis on the psychological effects of ghost hunting," Jazz yelled toward the general direction of the lab. _'After all, that's all they were these days. Even at dinner, the only conversation was about their breakthrough that could possibly rid the world of ghosts. Whatever,'_ she thought.

"Sure sweetie, in a second. We just have to put the finishing touches… JACK! We're finally done!" Maddie screamed in excitement.

"It's ready, baby," replied to Jack.

For a couple seconds, everything was quite, until Jazz muttered something that sounded vaguely like disgusting.

Then they blundered up the stairs, obviously to show Jazz their new ghost gizmo.

"Jazz, look. This little box with a funnel on the side is the latest in ghost technology. We figured out a way to eliminate ghosts without damaging the post-human consciousness inside! Maddie even thought to put a time delay on, so we would have thirty minutes to dissect the ghosts! I call it the Fenton Soul Sucker," Jack explained in excitement.

When the adults started blabbering on about all the uses of this new device, Jazz decided they could use some alone time to share in ghost madness.

She went up to here room and started crying. Being around her parents' ghost nonsense had really been taking its toll on her. Since Danny left, they has become even more obsessed with ghosts. In their mind, if something bad happens, take it out on ghosts. Every time some one even mentioned them in passing, she became flooded with memories of her little brother.

'_Has it really been four years since he left?' _ Jazz rhetorically asked herself. Of course it has, and she knew it. During these four years, she, an aspiring therapist, had gradually developed depression. _'If Danny's alive, does he miss me?' _she wondered.

_(3__rd__ Person Limited POV- Danny)_

'_I suck! I can't even catch the box ghost anymore! Things were bad at home, but this is almost worse,'_ Danny thought tearfully.

After a week on the road, Danny discovered something that neither he nor Vlad had known before about being a halfa. If their human side is gravely tired, thirsty, or hunger, they shift back to, and stay in, their human form until that need is met.

'_Not to mention that my ghost half is so weak prior to shifting back that **invisibility** is out of the question, not to mention fighting,'_ Danny mused.

Of course Danny hadn't known that he would be subject to human needs, so he had forgotten money to buy food and water. '_How ironic is it that I try to save humans from ghosts, but I continue to steal food and water from them?' _Danny thought without humor.

At that moment, Danny unconsciously shifted to human form, only to be hit with extreme fatigue. '_I better hide,'_ Danny forced himself to think despite the drowsiness. A couple of paces away was a large dumpster surrounded by a few trash bags. _'Perfect,' _Danny thought before sliding into blissful oblivion.

_(3__rd__ Person Limited- Maddie Fenton)_

Maddie looked in shock at the scene in front of her. She was walking (Jack had crashed the RV) to show Mayor Vlad her and Jack's breakthrough invention when she notice a flash near a dumpster. There, Danny Phantom, her sworn enemy, was getting ready to fly away right in front of her. As quickly and quietly as she could, she drew the only weapon she had, and from this point will ever need, the Fenton Soul Sucker. Maddie gracefully drew her weapon, aimed, and shot the ghost boy.

"A perfect hit for a perfect target," Maddie mumbled in wry amusement.

Then, the ghost boy turned into her son and fainted.

'_What?'_ Maddie thought as she rushed to the aid of her only son.

"Danny, are you okay? I'm sorry, I meant to hit Phantom…" Maddie panicked to her semi-conscious son before he interrupted her.

"Don't panic. I'm Danny Phantom; I have been since the accident. But that's not important. What kind of weapon did you hit me with?" Danny asked calmly, his face as cool as a cucumber.

"A… a device that-t-t-t separates the ectoplasm of a ghost from the remaining dead human consciousness. Basically, it removes the human part of-f-f-f-f-f a ghost. You have thirty minutes to live," Maddie faltered, and then started bawling.

Danny, on the other hand, was trying to be productive in the face of death. "So, because I am half-ghost, I will either become a full ghost or fade into a puddle of ectoplasmic goo. Either way, I won't be able to see any of my human friends and family again. Mom, can you pull yourself together to listen to my last requests?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Sure, honey. Anything you want," Maddie sniffled. Now's not the time to mourn. He's not dead yet.

"First, don't tell Dad that I'm a half ghost or that I might be dead. Let him think that I'm just missing

Second, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker know about me being a halfa. Don't tell them that there's a change I might be a full ghost; I don't want them to waste their lives looking for me. Instead, tell them that I melted into ectoplasmic goo.

Third, Vlad Masters is an evil half ghost named Vlad Plasmius. Don't just use the Fenton Soul Sucker; end his existence.

Fourth, don't come looking for me and don't waste your life mourning," Danny concluded, and flew away.

Maddie stood in shock for a few seconds, and then fainted.

_(3__rd__ Person Limited- Maddie, The Next Morning, in Fenton Works)_

Maddie woke up to a voice shouting, "Look Jazz, I found her!"

Groggily, Maddie said, "Can I get some waffles? I'm starved!"

She winced as she simultaneously got dropped on the floor and remembered what happened last night.

As Jack made her some waffles (_'A nice change,'_ Maddie noted), she went upstairs to tell Jazz what Danny told her to. Jazz agreed to call Tucker and Sam.

While the rest of her family was occupied, Maddie grabbed some weapons to kill her old college friend, Vlad.

**A/N: Please review! Don't flame!**


End file.
